


Ombre di un oscuro passato

by PiccolaPker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, False Memories, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Past, Past Lives, Psychological Drama, Repressed Memories, Shadow - Freeform, What-If, dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Un ragazzo si presenta dal famoso Professor Elric per trovare risposta a una domanda che lo tormenta."Gli incubi possono diventare reali?"Selim Bradley non ha idea di quanto la risposta possa essere affermativa... e dolorosa...
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric





	1. Incubi che tormentano

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 22/08/2014 al 27/09/2014.

**_Ombre di un oscuro passato_ **

# Incubi che tormentano

Il ragazzo attese nervoso nel salottino. Continuava a dondolarsi e ad agitarsi. Non era un comportamento molto maturo, lo sapeva bene, ma dopotutto era andato lì senza avvertire nessuno. La signora lo aveva accolto con molta gentilezza e cortesia, ma lui non era riuscito a superare completamente l’imbarazzo. Per l’ennesima volta si sistemò la fascia rossa che gli teneva i capelli scuri al loro posto e sperò di essere quantomeno presentabile. Non che tenesse troppo alle apparenze, di solito, ma visto il motivo per cui era andato fino a lì…

«Eccomi qua, scusa il ritardo.»

«S…si figuri, Professor Elric!»

Il ragazzo aveva sentito molto parlare di lui, ma vederlo di persona era tutta un’altra cosa: i capelli e gli occhi color dell’oro, in particolare, attirarono la sua attenzione. Non si vedevano spesso persone con quei lineamenti, ad Amestris. E per di più, aveva di fronte un eroe nazionale, di cui aveva letto sui libri e di cui gli avevano parlato a scuola, la cui storia, nonostante non fosse passato così tanto tempo, si perdeva quasi nella leggenda. Perché erano veramente pochi a sapere cosa fosse successo quel giorno di eclissi di sole di sedici anni prima, e quelli che non sapevano avevano inventato tante di quelle storie fantasiose che ormai era difficile capire dove fosse il confine fra realtà e fantasia.

Il professore gli sorrise gentilmente, indicandogli una poltrona: «Accomodati, ti prego. Mi hanno detto che hai bisogno del mio aiuto.»

Il ragazzo si sedette di scatto, nervosamente: «G… grazie per aver accettato di vedermi, Professor Elric!»

«Figurati, nessun problema. Non ti prometto nulla, perché miracoli non ne faccio, ma non nego mai il mio aiuto a nessuno. A proposito, pare che tu conosca me, mentre io non so nulla di te.»

Il ragazzo scattò nuovamente in piedi, quasi l’avessero fulminato: «Oh, mi scusi, che maleducato, non mi sono neanche presentato!»

L’uomo sorrise mentre gli porgeva la mano. Il ragazzino, imbarazzato, la strinse.

«Selim Bradley.»

Il sorriso si pietrificò sul suo volto, mentre la sua mano iniziò a tremare leggermente.

TUM-TUM. TUM-TUM.

« _Bradley?_ »

Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato: «Sì, sono il figlio di King Bradley…»

No, non era quello il problema. Non era neanche lontanamente quello il problema.

TUM-TUM. TUM-TUM.

Il problema era quello che il suo cervello continuava a ripescare dalla sua memoria, quel suono che in modo particolarmente sadico continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie e nella testa.

TUM-TUM. TUM-TUM.

Con tutte le volte che l’aveva incontrato, con tutte le volte in cui si erano scontrati, proprio il rumore metallico di quel maledetto bastoncino sbattuto contro quella che era e allo stesso tempo non era stata la sua testa doveva andare a ricordare?

Alphonse si sedette sulla poltrona, senza forze.

Selim lo guardò preoccupato: «Si sente bene?»

Al alzò lo sguardo a fissare negli occhi la figura che nei suoi ricordi si presentava come un bambino malefico, un homunculus nel vero senso della parola. Ma in quegli occhi non vide traccia di Pride. Quello che lo stava fissando era un ragazzino preoccupato.

«Scusami, sono solo un po’ stanco, sto portando avanti una ricerca e dormo poco la notte.»

Selim sorrise: «Da come aveva reagito, pensavo avesse qualcosa contro mio padre. Ma anche se fosse così non c’è problema, io non l’ho mai conosciuto.»

Alphonse lo guardò sorpreso: «Davvero?»

Il ragazzo annuì e l’uomo continuò: «Io invece sì… e forse ti ho anche visto, quand’eri molto, molto piccolo. Ma dubito che ti possa ricordare di me.»

«In effetti no, mi perdoni.»

«Scusami tu, non è per questo che sei venuto fin qui, giusto? Accomodati, intanto.»

Al non perse un movimento di quel ragazzo. Forse era davvero ciò che diceva di essere. Ma come esserne sicuri?

«Posso ancora chiederti chi ti ha indirizzato da me?»

Selim si guardò i piedi, imbarazzato: «Un amico di famiglia… il signor Roy…»

Alphonse sospirò. Mustang, eh? Se si trattava di lui era qualcosa di serio, poco ma sicuro.

«Va bene, Selim… dimmi, qual è il tuo problema?»

Il ragazzo aspettò un po’, prima di rispondere. Cercava il modo di esporre il suo dilemma senza essere preso per matto.

«Professore… secondo lei… gli incubi possono diventare… _reali?_ »

Al lo guardò perplesso: «Bè… dipende. Le nostre paure e preoccupazioni, se fondate, possono anche…»

Selim scosse la testa: «No, non intendevo questo. Intendevo… _letteralmente_.»

«Se volevi attirare la mia attenzione ci sei riuscito. Ti ascolto. Raccontami dall’inizio.»

Il ragazzo sospirò, poi si decise a cominciare: «Da quando mi ricordo, ho sempre avuto un incubo ricorrente. Non continuamente, a volte lo faccio tutte le notti e a volte passano anche mesi da una volta all’altra, ma prima o poi ritorna sempre.»

Alphonse lo incalzò: «Cosa sogni?»

Selim lo descrisse senza mai guardare il professore negli occhi: «Nei miei incubi, indipendentemente dalla mia età reale, ho sempre sei-sette anni. All’inizio cammino nel buio più assoluto, ma non ho paura… anzi, mi sento tranquillo e protetto. Poi si accendono le luci e mi accorgo di essere in un tunnel… o una miniera, non saprei dire esattamente cosa sia. E a quel punto che arriva il mostro.»

«Il mostro?»

«Non ha un vero e proprio corpo, è tutto nero, pieno di occhi e di mani… che mi afferrano e cercano di strozzarmi… e poi c’è quella voce che dice sempre la stessa cosa.»

«Cosa ti dice, Selim?»

Il ragazzo respira profondamente un paio di volte prima di ripetere: « _”Quello è il mio corpo, lasciamelo, Selim, lasciamelo, non è nato per te.”_ E poi mi sveglio. Ho sempre pensato che fosse un po’ come… come l’Uomo Nero, il mostro che spaventa i bambini, che continua a tormentarmi anche se sono cresciuto. Una sciocchezza, insomma! Solo che poi…»

Il professore lo guardò con aria molto seria: « Cosa ti ha spinto a venire da me, Selim? Perché adesso?»

Il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso. Gli credeva davvero? Non lo accusava di essersi presentato lì a fargli perdere tempo?

«Io… io voglio fare il militare, come mio papà. Voglio aiutare le persone come faceva lui. Ma mia madre non vuole e fa di tutto per mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote. Dice che l’esercito le ha già portato via il marito, e che non vuole che le prendano anche me. La capisco e le voglio bene, però…»

Il professore sorrise: «… però a certi sogni non si può dire di no, giusto?»

Selim s’illuminò per un attimo, lieto di aver trovato qualcuno che finalmente lo capisse: «Esatto! Così quando sapevo che facevano il reclutamento, sono scappato di casa e ho cercato di andare…»

«Di nascosto da tua madre, giusto?»

«Già… ma tanto non ha importanza, al reclutamento non ci sono neanche arrivato.»

«Cos’è successo?»

Il ragazzo tornò a fissarsi le ginocchia: «Avevo deciso di passare dai quartieri un po’ più degradati, per non farmi beccare subito da mia madre… ma lì qualcuno ha notato i miei vestiti e mi hanno aggredito. Non so perché… per soldi, per chiedere un riscatto, per invidia, non lo so e sinceramente non mi interessa… mi preoccupa di più cosa è successo _quando_ mi hanno preso. Lì… lì… io… io…»

Selim nascose il volto fra le mani, gli occhi sbarrati, incapaci di scordare quelle immagini.

Il professore ripeté di nuovo: «Cos’è successo, Selim?»

«Ricordo solo… che avevo paura… io non ho fatto niente, lo giuro! Non ho fatto niente! O almeno _credo_ di non essere stato io… ma se non sono stato io non saprei spiegare quello che…»

Alphonse non disse più nulla, si limitò a prendergli una mano e ad aspettare che il ragazzo trovasse il coraggio di parlare.

«Insomma, non mi chieda come, ma sono comparse!»

«Cosa, Selim? Cosa è comparso?»

«LE MANI! Le mani nere! Sono uscite… sono uscite dalla… dalla mia ombra! Li hanno presi, ma quelli si sono divincolati e sono scappati… e sono scappato anch’io. Non da loro. È stupido, lo so… ma io cercavo di scappare dalla mia ombra! E quella, normalmente, beffardamente, mi seguiva… non riesco più a guardare la mia ombra tranquillamente da quel giorno. Non me lo sono inventato, professore, glielo giuro, è vero! È VERO! LA MIA OMBRA SI È ANIMATA E LI HA AGGREDITI! Ma io… io non volevo… io…»

Il professore sospirò profondamente: «L’hai raccontato a tua madre?»

Selim scosse la testa, vergognandosi di non essere riuscito a mantenere la calma di fronte al signor Elric: «Mia madre non sa nemmeno della mia scappatella.»

«Ma l’hai detto al signor Roy, giusto?»

«Se… se non lo dicevo a qualcuno… impazzivo…»

Alphonse si alzò: «Capisco… vieni qui, Selim.»

Il ragazzo, perplesso, si avvicinò all’uomo che stava indicandogli una grossa cartina appesa al muro. Non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi cosa c’entrasse con il suo problema che il professore, con un brusco e violento gesto, si girò su se stesso facendo perno su una gamba, lo sbatté al muro e iniziò a premere con forza l’avambraccio destro sul suo collo.

Preso completamente alla sprovvista, Selim non riuscì a ribellarsi in alcun modo. Solo quando si ritrovò al muro e iniziò a sentire l’aria mancargli, si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo. Il ragazzo cercò di divincolarsi, di staccare il braccio dell’uomo dalla sua gola, ma la sua presa sembrava d’acciaio. Cosa aveva al posto delle mani, degli automail? Voleva gridare, reagire, ma sembrava tutto inutile. Era venuto fin lì per farsi aiutare e invece al primo accenno di qualcosa di strano ecco com’era finita. Doveva aspettarselo. Dalla sua storia chiunque l’avrebbe preso per un mostro. Chiuse gli occhi per timore di vedere il volto dell’uomo. Aveva paura di cosa avrebbe potuto leggere nel suo sguardo.

E poi, quando in un moto di rabbia aveva tirato un pugno al muro…tutto finì.

Selim si ritrovò in ginocchio, paonazzo, a tossire. Inginocchiato su di lui, il professore lo aiutò a rialzarsi e a sedersi sulla poltrona. Il ragazzo era confuso, ma non aveva la forza di ribellarsi.

Alphonse gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua, con lo sguardo serio e preoccupato: «Ti chiedo scusa, Selim, non avevo davvero intenzione di farti del male. Soltanto, volevo assicurarmi che la storia che mi avevi raccontato fosse vera e l’unico modo per farlo era metterti nella stessa situazione che mi avevi descritto. Se ti avvertivo delle mie intenzioni, non avrebbe funzionato.»

Selim assunse nuovamente un colorito normale: «A-alla faccia dell’effetto sorpresa…»

Il professore sorrise leggermente e dopo che Selim ebbe bevuto, tornò a sedersi. Solo a quel punto il ragazzo fu assalito da un dubbio.

«Ma alla fine… è comparso?»

Alphonse annuì: «Sì, a un certo punto dalla tua ombra sono uscite le… “mani nere” di cui parlavi e hanno cercato di aggredirmi. A quel punto ti ho lasciato andare.»

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, senza trovare il coraggio di alzare gli occhi dal bicchiere: «Cosa… cosa sono?»

«È presto per fare ipotesi, ragazzo mio. Solo…»

La porta si socchiuse: «Vi ho portato il tè…»

Con uno scatto sorprendente per un uomo di quella stazza, Alphonse scattò verso la porta, impedendone l’apertura: «Grazie, Mei, ci penso io. Vai pure di là.»

Una vocina femminile disse: «Ma…»

«Per favore, _vai_.»

«Ok…»

L’uomo richiuse la porta, con il vassoio in mano, e sorrise: «Ti chiedo scusa per il mio comportamento maleducato. Mia moglie viene da Ching e lì sono molto superstiziosi. Se avesse sentito anche solo una parola del discorso che stavamo facendo qua dentro l’avresti vista riempire la stanza di amuleti!»

Selim sorrise a sua volta, imbarazzato: «Capisco…»

Alphonse appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo e tornò a sedersi: «Tornando a noi… è un po’ presto per fare ipotesi concrete. Non è una cosa che risolveremo in un pomeriggio. Ho sentito parlare di fenomeni simili, ma è la prima volta che ne vedo uno di persona. Ma prima, ho bisogno di un’ultima informazione. Qual è esattamente il tuo scopo? Perché sei venuto da me?»

Selim si rigirò la tazza fra le mani: «Per capire cos’è, perché mi succede… e fare in modo che non faccia del male a nessuno.»

«Direi di partire dal secondo punto. Possiamo lavorare per fare in modo di renderlo controllabile. Da quel che ho potuto capire compare solo come autodifesa in situazioni di pericolo, ma se davvero vuoi intraprendere la carriera militare tali occasioni aumenteranno esponenzialmente e dobbiamo essere sicuri che tu in questi casi aggredisca davvero solo il tuo assalitore e non, per esempio, i tuoi commilitoni presenti nei dintorni. Per quanto riguarda le origini del fenomeno, sarà un lungo lavoro. Dovrai raccontarmi tutto su di te e sulla tua famiglia. Te la senti?»

Il ragazzo annuì senza esitazione: «Sono qui per questo. E qualunque aiuto sarà gradito, sarà sempre più di quello che potrei fare da solo. La ringrazio.»

Alphonse s’alzò: «Di nulla. Per oggi direi che può bastare, che ne dici se ci rivedessimo fra un paio di giorni?»

Selim sorrise: «Sarebbe perfetto!»

Il professore accompagnò il ragazzo alla porta con aria tranquilla e paterna, che però svanì immediatamente non appena richiuse la porta. Mei Lin vide solo il marito salire le scale ed entrare nel suo ufficio.

Senza nemmeno accendere la luce, Al si sedette sulla poltrona, a riflettere, con un’espressione tanto simile a quella del defunto Hohenheim.

Oh, quello che aveva raccontato Selim non era certo solo un _suo_ incubo. Al contrario, qualche volta sognava ancora anche lui il ghigno di Pride e di tutti gli altri Homunculus.

La questione era semplice quanto complessa: _chi_ era venuto a chiedergli aiuto? _Selim_ _Bradley o Pride?_ Con chi aveva parlato fino a quel momento?

Muovendosi con sicurezza nel buio, Alphonse prese un oggetto e lo indossò. Il freddo contatto col metallo gli diede un brivido, per un attimo, ma allo stesso tempo gli ridiede anche sicurezza.

Non aveva altra scelta, l’unico modo per distinguere l’homunculus dal ragazzo era aggrapparsi ai suoi ricordi di quattordicenne, di rimettersi per un attimo nei panni dell’imponente armatura senza volto ma dotata di anima che solcava le strade di Amestris in compagnia del suo fratellone, l’Alchimista d’Acciaio. _Letteralmente._ E, ormai lo sapeva, nulla lo aiutava a riacquistare quel punto di vista quanto rimettersi l’unico pezzo che di quella corazza si era salvato, l’elmo.

Sospirò, a braccia incrociate.

Aveva riconosciuto qualcosa del vecchio Pride nel comportamento di Selim?

_No._

Ma Pride era uno specialista dell’imbroglio, aveva ingannato per anni anche la signora Bradley.

_Che appunto per questo motivo sarà stata più attenta, questa volta. Senza contare che l’esercito, in realtà lo teneva sotto stretta sorveglianza da prima che lui potesse rendersene conto._

E questo lo portava al secondo punto su cui riflettere.

_Roy Mustang._

Glielo aveva indirizzato lui. Il militare conosceva i rischi, poco ma sicuro. Aveva combattuto contro gli Homunculus. L’avevano anche accecato…

La mano andò verso il telefono. Avrebbe potuto cercare di rintracciarlo e chiedergli un parere sulla situazione...

«AAAAAHHH!!!»

Mei Lin gridò e Alphonse scattò subito in piedi.

«Tranquilla, Mei! Sono io!»

«Sei tu... _tu,_ o sei tu...»

Al si tolse l’elmo, sorridendo: «Non sono tornato ad essere un’armatura parlante, stai tranquilla.»

Mei lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi: «Ho avuto pau _l_ a che...»

Alphonse si avvicinò alla moglie e l’abbracciò: «Lo so.»

Mei si strinse a lui, rassicurata dal sentire il calore del suo corpo contro la sua pelle. Poi, guardò il marito negli occhi, ansiosa: «Cosa succede?»

L’uomo sospirò, grave: «Potrebbe essere tornato un incubo con cui pensavo di aver chiuso per sempre. Potrei doverlo affrontare ancora. O forse invece no, probabilmente non avrò modo di capirlo fino a che non sarà troppo tardi.»

«C’ent _l_ a il _l_ agazzo di p _l_ ima? Cosa posso fa _l_ e pe _l_ aiuta _l_ ti?»

Alphonse si stacco da Mei e tornò a sedersi: «Quando quel ragazzino tornerà, tu non devi farti vedere. E tieni lontani tutti. Dobbiamo essere solo io e lui.»

«Anche se dovesse veni _l_ e Ed?»

« _Soprattutto_ se dovesse venire Ed. Ti prego, non chiedermi di più. È già difficile così.»

Mei Lin gli sorrise, dolce e comprensiva: «Mi fido di te.»

Già, il problema era proprio quello. C’erano un po’ troppe persone che si fidavano di lui.

Ma non aveva altra scelta. Doveva tenere fuori da quella storia tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto risvegliare in Selim i ricordi e la personalità di Pride assopite ma non estinte in lui, e il suo amato fratellone era il primo della lista. Dopotutto era stato lui a sconfiggerlo, tanti, troppi anni prima.

Con la coda dell’occhio, si osservò in uno specchio. Lui, Alphonse Elric, era l’unico a non poter risvegliargli strani e ancestrali ricordi. L’unico a non essere più ciò che era allora. L’unico a poterlo fronteggiare con l’alchimia in caso di pericolo. Era per questo che Mustang glielo aveva inviato, ora ne era certo.

Per sicurezza, chiuse il vecchio e rovinato elmo a chiave nel cassetto della sua scrivania. Selim non avrebbe mai dovuto vederlo. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere del ragazzo e della sua strana ombra.

Sì, ormai aveva deciso, avrebbe corso il rischio. Se quello era davvero solo il piccolo Selim Bradley, stava affrontando una cosa troppo grande tutta da solo; nessuno sapeva quanto lui cosa significava portare il peso di una verità irraccontabile e pericolosa sulla propria esistenza a quell’età. Lui almeno aveva avuto il suo fratellone. Selim era solo, solo e pronto, a sua insaputa, ad essere ucciso alla prima stranezza dall’esercito.

Era compito suo occuparsi della faccenda.

Suo e di nessun altro.


	2. Nosce te ipsum

# Nosce te ipsum

Selim si aggiustò la fascia rossa sulla fronte, prima di suonare il campanello. Questa volta ad aprirgli fu direttamente il professore.

«Buongiorno, Selim!»

«Buongiorno, professore.»

Il volto dell’uomo si distese in un sorriso molto paterno: «Tutto bene, dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti?»

Il ragazzo rispose mentre entrava in casa: «Sì, tutto a posto. Non ho più fatto incubi e la mia ombra è rimasta al suo posto, incollata al terreno.»

«Ne sono felice. Vieni, accomodati nel salotto. Oggi ci limiteremo a fare una piccola chiacchierata, così che mentre ci esercitiamo io possa fare qualche ricerca sull’origine di questo fenomeno, d’accordo?»

«Va bene, professore!»

Alphonse si accomodò, cercando di non dare segni di nervosismo. In realtà il vero motivo per cui stava per sottoporre il ragazzo a quell’interrogatorio era per capire _cosa_ potesse dire o fare e _cosa no_ in sua presenza.

«Allora, Selim… parlami un po’ di te e della tua famiglia.»

«Dunque… mi chiamo Selim, ho sedici anni e vorrei fare il soldato. Mia mamma è casalinga, mentre mio papà è stato il Comandante Supremo di Amestris, ma è morto pochi giorni prima della mia nascita e non l’ho mai conosciuto. Tutto quello che so di lui me l’hanno raccontato la mamma e il signor Roy. So che è morto da eroe per proteggere mia madre e me, e che era molto amato, visto che molti soldati che gli erano affezionati vengono spesso a farci visita.»

Al sospirò. Così era questa la versione che gli era stata raccontata. Era ovvio che con un racconto del genere al ragazzo era venuta voglia d’intraprendere la carriera militare! Di certo, però, non potevano dirgli che in realtà suo padre, come lui, era un homunculus e che era stato ucciso con gli altri suoi simili il giorno in cui era stato attivato il cerchio alchemico comprendente tutto il regno di Amestris. Come lui, del resto. Era grazie a queste scuse, evidentemente, che Selim era stato tenuto d’occhio per tutta la sua vita.

«E ti piacciono le fasce per i capelli, a quanto vedo.»

«Eh?»

Il professore lo guardò divertito: «Scusa, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che indossi sempre quella fascia rossa…»

Selim arrossì leggermente: «Ah, questa? Vede, in realtà la uso per coprire una voglia… è proprio in mezzo alla fronte e, sa com’è, tutti me la guardano sempre facendomi sentire in imbarazzo…»

«Posso vederla?»

Il ragazzo annuì e si tolse la fascia. Al centro della fronte c’era un curioso segno rosso a spirale. Doveva essere da lì che Ed aveva tolto a Pride la Pietra Filosofale.

Il ragazzo lo guardò preoccupato: «Secondo lei è collegata all’ombra?»

«È troppo presto per dirlo. Ok, ho raccolto informazioni a sufficienza, per oggi. Passiamo a un po’ di pratica?»

Selim chiese con un filo di voce: «Ha intenzione di spiaccicarmi di nuovo contro la parete?»

Alphonse rise di cuore: «No, stai tranquillo. Volevo solo chiederti di ripensare a quell’episodio. Descrivimi cosa hai provato.»

Il ragazzo iniziò a guardarsi intorno, a disagio: «Paura… direi…»

L’uomo lo incalzò: «… e? Non fermarti alla superficie, vai a fondo. Cerca di rivivere la scena.»

Selim chiuse gli occhi. Cercò di risentire la pressione del braccio del professore sul suo collo, l’aria che lo abbandonava, la paura che lo prendeva… e quel piccolo scatto di rabbia, di… _orgoglio_ , forse, che lo aveva portato a tirare quel pugno alla parete…

«Apri gli occhi e guarda.»

Selim obbedì e trasalì. La sua ombra aveva cambiato forma.

«Sono… io… che…»

Al fece un mezzo sorriso: «Che cosa stavi pensando?»

«A quando ero al muro, come ha detto lei.»

«Di preciso, Selim. A quale sensazione stavi ripensando? Paura, forse?»

Il ragazzo impiegò qualche secondo a rispondere: «… impotenza.»

Il professore lo guardò, come se cercasse di leggergli l’anima: «Non è una gran bella sensazione, eh?»

«Per niente.»

«Dunque, ti sei sentito impotente di fronte alla minaccia. Non riuscivi a opporti con le tue solite forze…»

Selim si guardò l’ombra, che stava lentamente tornando alla normalità: «… e ne ho tirata fuori una nuova che non sapevo di avere. Chissà se posso anche fare altre cose…»

Alphonse sospirò: « _Nosce_ _te ipsum,_ dicevano gli antichi. _Conosci te stesso,_ per capire il mondo _._ Credo che sia l’unica cosa da fare, Selim, se vuoi davvero capire che cosa ti succede. Sei pronto?»

Il ragazzo rispose con entusiasmo: «Certo, professore!»

«Anche se la risposta potrebbe non piacerti?»

«Eh?»

Il professore prese un libro: «Sai quanto sono complessi gli esseri umani? Tantissimo. Al punto che l’alchimia non può in alcun modo modificarli... o crearli.»

Selim lo guardò perplesso: «Mi scusi, io non ci capisco nulla di alchimia… ma non basta disegnare cerchi e…»

Al sorrise all’ingenuità del ragazzo: «L’alchimia è una scienza complessa, che richiede anni e anni di studi. No, non basta tracciare un cerchio per terra. Si basa sul principio dello _scambio equivalente._ Niente si crea, niente si distrugge, tutto si trasforma.»

«Come la mia ombra?»

«Più o meno. Se ora mi procurassi tutti gli elementi chimici necessari e poi usassi l’alchimia potrei creare, con il giusto cerchio alchemico, una casa.»

A Selim brillarono gli occhi: «Bello!»

«O, con i giusti ingredienti, far esplodere la città.»

Al ragazzo si congelò il sorriso: «Ah… meno bello…»

«Eppure userei lo stesso principio di partenza, l’alchimia. Ogni cosa nasconde in sé un lato positivo e uno negativo… anche gli esseri umani. _Soprattutto,_ gli esseri umani.»

Selim continuò ad ascoltare in silenzio. Non riusciva a capire dove il professore volesse andare a parare.

«Il corpo umano è composto da 35 litri d'acqua, 20 chili di carbonio, 4 litri di ammoniaca, 1 chilo e mezzo di calcio, 800 grammi di fosforo, 250 grammi di sale, 100 grammi di salnitro, 80 grammi di zolfo, 7,5 grammi di fluoro, 5 grammi di ferro, 3 grammi di silicio, più altri 15 elementi in minima quantità… ma anche se prendessi tutti questi ingredienti e cercassi di trasmutare una persona, non ci riuscirei, nemmeno con una Pietra Filosofale. Gli mancherebbe sempre l’anima.»

«L’anima?»

«Già. Di cosa è fatta l’anima? Da quali ingredienti potrei partire, per trasmutarne una?»

Selim era sempre più imbarazzato: «Non… non saprei…»

Il professore sospirò: «Nemmeno io, e sono anni che studio la questione. L’anima umana è molto, troppo complessa. È composta da lati positivi, di cui andare fieri, e di lati negativi, di cui ci vergogniamo, che nascondiamo spesso perfino a noi stessi. Capisci, ora, quanto sia difficile fare quanto ti ho chiesto?»

Il ragazzo cercò di tirare le fila del discorso: «Conoscere me stesso… nei miei lati positivi e negativi… nel bene e nel male…»

«Solo così, qualunque cosa tu scelga di diventare, non perderai la tua identità. Tu, ora, cosa faresti con quella tua ombra prensile?»

Selim si guardò le scarpe: «Niente di particolare… la terrei tranquilla, più che altro.»

«La useresti come arma in guerra?»

«Eh? Assolutamente no! Io voglio essere un soldato come gli altri e combattere ad armi pari! Non voglio superpoteri o facilitazioni!»

Alphonse sorrise: «Questo si chiama orgoglio militare. Non scordarlo mai, fa parte di te. Io cercherò solo di guidarti a conoscere anche i lati di te più… _oscuri_. Quelli celati nell’ombra. Letteralmente, nel tuo caso.»

Il ragazzo ridacchiò, mentre il professore lo congedava: «Per oggi basta, Selim, è stato un incontro piuttosto impegnativo. La prossima volta, te lo prometto, più pratica e meno parole.»

«Grazie, professore. È stato difficile, ma interessante.»

«Ci vediamo fra un paio di giorni, va bene?»

«Perfetto! Arrivederci, professore!»

Alphonse chiuse la porta tirando un profondo sospiro di sollievo, molto, molto profondo. Se era Pride, lo nascondeva davvero molto bene. E tuttavia in Selim poteva ancora scorgere un piccolo, fondamentale richiamo all’homunculus.

_Orgoglio._

«Oh! Professore, professore! Si muove!»

Alphonse lo guardò, serio: «Lo vedo, Selim. Riesci a controllarla?»

Il ragazzo scosse la testa: «No, fa come vuole. Non riesco a…»

«È perché tu ne hai ancora paura, vero?»

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro. Era maledettamente vero. Quell’ombra lo terrorizzava.

«Quella è la tua ombra. La tua. Prima lo accetti, prima potrai tenerla a bada.»

Selim annuì poco convinto. Più semplice a dirsi che a farsi.

«Professore, lei si è mai trovato in una situazione simile?»

Alphonse sospirò: «Molto, molto tempo fa.»

«E l’ha risolta?»

Il professore rivolse il suo sguardo alla finestra: «Per risolvere il mio… _problema,_ io e io fratello partimmo in giro per il mondo alla ricerca della Pietra Filosofale, convinti che avrebbe potuto risolvere tutto. Poi, per fortuna, trovammo altre soluzioni. E la troveremo anche noi.»

Selim fece un mezzo sorriso. Non ne era per nulla sicuro, e la sua convinzione andò scemando con il passare delle settimane. Non riusciva a notare miglioramenti nel controllo della sua ombra.

Quasi un mese dopo, Selim si allontanò dalla casa del professor Elric con aria decisamente abbattuta. Anche per quel giorno nulla era cambiato, nonostante le rassicurazioni del professore. Inoltre, anche se lo nascondeva, i suoi incubi sembravano essere peggiorati. Ora l’ombra lo aggrediva gridandogli di non farsi incantare dal professore, perché nulla avrebbe potuto salvarlo dal suo destino. E il suo destino era scomparire nel buio, nell’ombra, per fare spazio _a lui. Lui,_ chiunque fosse, lo assicurava notte dopo notte che la sua esistenza era solo un’illusione, e Selim iniziava ad essere stanco. Stanco di tutto. Forse era vero, nonostante tutta la sua buona volontà, il professore non poteva proprio aiutarlo.

_A meno che…_

«Ahi!»

Il ragazzo trasalì. Era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri che non si era accorto di essere andato a sbattere contro un bambino biondo che correva nella direzione contraria alla sua.

«Scusami, non volevo…»

Il bambino, dagli stessi straordinari occhi d’oro del professore che tanto avevano incantato Selim al loro primo incontro, sorrise: «Non fa nulla.»

Selim inclinò la testa e lo guardò perplesso: «Scusa… ma _tu non avevi un automail al braccio?_ »

«Eh?»

Il ragazzo scosse la testa: «Scusa, devo essere stanco, non so come mi sia venuta un’idea del genere. Scusami ancora.»

Selim si allontanò, confuso. Il bambino, dopo aver guardato il suo interlocutore allontanarsi, alzò le spalle e continuò a correre verso la sua meta.

«Zio Al! Zia Mei! Sono arrivato!»


	3. Un’oscura verità

# Un’oscura verità

Il bambino dagli occhi d’oro andò ad aprire la porta della casa dello zio e sorrise: «Papà!»

Edward Elric alzò di peso il figlio: «Ciao! Allora, hai fatto il bravo con gli zii?»

Il bambino annuì: «Bravissimo!»

Mei fece capolino dalla porta della cucina: «T _l_ anne che non ne vuole sape _l_ e di be _l_ e il latte… _come qualcuno di mia conoscenza…_ »

Ed fece una linguaccia imbarazzata alla cognata, in un’espressione che sapeva piacere tanto al figlio, che come previsto scoppiò a ridere.

«Puoi rimanere ancora un po’ con zia Mei? Devo parlare un po’ con lo zio…»

Il bambino annuì e tornò dalla donna, mentre Ed, perdendo ogni traccia di allegria, salì le scale e bussò alla porta dell’ufficio del fratello.

«Avanti.»

Ed entrò nell’ufficio del suo fratellino.

«Fratellone! Sei venuto a riprenderti il mio nipotino?»

Edward sorrise: «Sì, ma non solo… dovevo anche parlare con te.»

«Sono tutt’orecchi. Dimmi come ti posso aiutare… devo di nuovo aggiustare il tetto con l’alchimia?»

Il fratello maggiore fece l’offeso: «Assolutamente no, se si rompesse di nuovo lo aggiusterei io, alla vecchia maniera!»

Al alzò gli occhi: «Salvo poi cadere e romperti l’unica gamba sana, come l’altra volta… e poi Winry mi deve richiamare a salvare il salvabile…»

I due fratelli risero di gusto, poi Ed si fece serio: «Mi hanno chiamato dalla Biblioteca Centrale. Qualcuno sta cercando informazioni sulla Pietra Filosofale.»

Al trasalì: «Cosa?»

Edward sospirò. Da quel giorno di sedici anni prima, aveva completamente rinunciato all’alchimia, come promesso, in cambio del corpo di suo fratello. Ma anche se non praticava più l’antica arte, rimaneva uno dei maggiori esperti teorici al mondo e si dedicava ancora, anima e corpo, a una missione molto specifica: impedire a chiunque di realizzare la Pietra Filosofale, anzi, se possibile, cancellare il suo ricordo dal memoria della gente. Tutte le biblioteche di Amestris e dintorni sapevano cosa fare quando qualcuno cercava di approfondire “l’argomento proibito”.

Alphonse lo guardò sorpreso: «Ma chi…»

«Ancora non lo so. La bibliotecaria ha fatto in modo che torni fra tre giorni per fornirgli i libri che ha richiesto… e a quel punto interverrò.»

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare, fratellone?»

«Dipende da chi è e da cosa vuole fare con quelle informazioni. È vero, non sono più un Cane dell’Esercito, ma se fosse qualcuno con cattive intenzioni…»

Al sospirò: «Capisco.»

«Verresti con me?»

«Io?»

«Certo! Se il nostro misterioso topo da biblioteca fosse un alchimista e non volesse… _discutere pacificamente_ con me, avrei bisogno di aiuto per fermarlo.»

Alphonse alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Dici tanto che non ti dispiace non avere più l’alchimia, e poi alla minima cosa mi chiami… e va bene. Dammi solo il tempo di spostare un appuntamento.»

Ed lo guardò con aria complice e gli diede gomitate: «Appuntamento _con chi?_ Di’ la verità, fratellino, o spiffero tutto a Mei…»

Al arrossì: «Ma che vai a pensare? È solo uno studente a cui do ripetizioni extra!»

L’uomo schioccò le dita, fintamente scocciato: «Peccato… speravo in uno scoop…»

Alphonse rise, ma fece molta attenzione a nascondere il destinatario del biglietto che stava per inviare. A Ed non sarebbe piaciuto neanche un po’.

«Buongiorno. Ero venuto qualche giorno fa per dei libri e mi era stato detto di ritornare…»

La bibliotecaria lo guardò altera: «Certo, certo. Solo un attimo.»

Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato mentre la guardava allontanarsi.

La donna andò sul retro e parlò con i due uomini che l’attendevano: «È lui.»

Ed e Al si sporsero a guardare.

«Ah, è un ragazzino!»

Al sentì le gambe venirgli meno, nel vedere il ragazzo risistemarsi la fascia, nervoso, saltellando sul posto. _Di tutte le persone… proprio lui…_

«Al?»

L’uomo scosse la testa, cercando di riprendersi: «Fai andare me, Ed. Per favore.»

«Perché?»

«So come prenderlo. Ed è meglio che non ti veda.»

Ed lo guardò sorpreso: «Lo conosci?»

Al sussurrò soltanto: «Fidati di me.»

Poi uscì assumendo un’aria severa.

«SELIM! COSA STAI FACENDO?»

Il ragazzo trasalì: «Professore! Cosa…»

« _Cosa_ te lo devo chiedere io! Allora? Cos’è questa storia che vai in giro a cercare Pietre Filosofali?»

Il ragazzo rabbrividì. Non aveva mai visto il professore così arrabbiato. Abbassò lo sguardo, in silenzio.

«Guardami, Selim. Guardami e spiegami cosa sta succedendo.»

Selim tremò, mordendosi un labbro. Sembrava quasi sul punto di piangere.

«Selim, per favore…»

Dietro, Ed guardava la scena con attenzione. _Selim…_ _dove aveva già sentito quel nome?_

«Io… io… volevo solo trovare una cura…»

Al si chinò su di lui: «Di cosa stai parlando?»

Il ragazzo aveva i lucciconi agli occhi: «La mia ombra non migliora… così ho pensato che se riuscivo a trovare una Pietra Filosofale… e a portagliela… lei poteva sistemare le cose!»

A quella rivelazione Alphonse sentì le gambe venirgli meno: «E allora per cosa avremmo lavorato tutti questi mesi?»

«Non facevo altro che deluderla… senza migliorare…»

Il professore scosse a testa: «Non è così. Non è assolutamente così. Sei tu che non hai fiducia in te.»

Ed non sbatteva nemmeno la palpebre. _Quel viso… era diverso… la voce era più profonda… però…_

Improvvisamente sbarrò gli occhi.

«PRIDE!»

«NO, FRATELLONE, NON FARLO!»

Selim fissò sconvolto l’uomo che uscì da dietro lo scaffale. Assomigliava tanto al professore, aveva gli stessi occhi e gli stessi capelli dorati, tenuti in una treccia. Ebbe una sorta di flash: quegli stessi occhi, quella stessa treccia di capelli biondi, su un ragazzino della sua età… no, più piccolo, forse… che lo attaccava… con un braccio di metallo…

Istintivamente alzò le braccia per parare un pugno che non c’era. Un pugno di molti anni prima…

Prima che potesse pensare o fare qualunque cosa, il professore si parò davanti a lui gridando: «Non è come pensi! Lui è Selim Bradley! E basta!»

L’ultimo arrivato gli urlò di risposta: «Sei il solito ingenuo, Al! Sta cercando la Pietra Filosofale! E tu lo stai aiutando da mesi! Lascia che me ne occupi io!»

«Non sono più un ragazzino da proteggere, Ed! So pensare con la mia testa, ora. E conoscevo tutti i rischi quando ho accettato di aiutarlo. Di dargli una possibilità.»

«Non si può dare una possibilità a un…»

Alphonse divenne rosso di rabbia: « _TU_ HAI DATO UNA POSSIBILITÀ A QUESTO RAGAZZO SEDICI ANNI FA, FRATELLONE! _TU_ L’HAI RICONSEGNATO NELLE BRACCIA DELLA MADRE! SE C’È QUALCUNO INGENUO, QUI, SEI _TU_ CHE NON ACCETTI NEMMENO LE CONSEGUENZE DELLE TUE STESSE SCELTE!»

Selim si prese la testa fra le mani: «Di… che state parlando? Cosa…»

Al guardò il fratello con uno sguardo ben peggiore a quello che aveva riservato al ragazzo poco prima: «Complimenti, fratellone! Hai mandato all’aria il lavoro graduale di mesi che stavo facendo!»

Ed non sapeva più che pensare. Alphonse si limitò a prendere sottobraccio l’allievo e il fratello e a trascinarli fuori dalla biblioteca: «Andiamocene. Qui stiamo solo dando spettacolo.»

Selim si guardò intorno, sorpreso. Non avrebbe mai creduto che il professore avesse tanta influenza da poter ottenere una stanza riservata al Comando Centrale solo presentandosi all’ingresso.

Fra i due fratelli l’atmosfera non era tranquilla, proprio per nulla. Il ragazzo era convinto che entro pochissimo avrebbe visto delle vere e proprie scintille formarsi fra i due.

Il fratello del professore sbuffò: «Preferirei risolvere la discussione alla vecchia maniera. Ci chiariamo sempre meglio durante una bella scazzottata.»

Il professor Elric scosse la testa: «Se fosse una questione che riguarda solo noi due sarei d’accordo. Ma non è così, quindi ora te ne starai seduto sul quel divano. Se proprio avrai voglia di menare le mani, lo faremo più tardi, in privato.»

Il ragazzo guardò lo sconosciuto un po’ allibito. Era figlio unico e quindi le dinamiche fraterne gli erano un po’ estranee, era vero, ma tutti i fratelli chiarivano sempre le loro discussioni picchiandosi?

Il professore tornò a rivolgersi a lui: «Bene, Selim. Immagino che tu non abbia capito nulla di quello che è successo.»

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e l’uomo continuò: «Cosa hai scoperto finora sulla Pietra Filosofale?»

«Che… che permette agli alchimisti di fare cose altrimenti impossibili… e che è rossa…»

Alphonse annuì: «Corretto. Una Pietra Filosofale permette a un alchimista di sottrarsi alla Legge dello Scambio Equivalente. Ed è rossa… sai perché è rossa?»

«No…»

«Sai come se ne crea una?»

«No… anche perché io di alchimia non ci capisco niente… volevo solo scoprire se ce n’era una circolazione da potermi far prestare…»

Alphonse sospirò: «Non esistono attualmente Pietre Filosofali, almeno che io sappia. L’ultima l’abbiamo distrutta io e mio fratello con le nostre mani.»

Selim lo guardò stupefatto: «Ma perché? Lei non è un alchimista? Non le sarebbe servita?»

Il professore lo guardò serissimo: «Qual è il prezzo che sei disposto a pagare per liberarti dalla tua ombra, Selim?»

«Prezzo? Se è una questione di soldi io…»

Edward sbuffò: «Ci sta prendendo in giro, te lo dico io!»

Al fermò il fratello alzando una mano e tornò a rivolgersi al ragazzo: «Saresti disposto a sacrificare migliaia di vite umane per risolvere il tuo problema?»

Selim sbarrò gli occhi, inorridito: «N-no! No! No! Non potrei mai! Io voglio… voglio fare il soldato per proteggere, non per uccidere!»

«Perché _questo_ è il prezzo da pagare per la creazione di una Pietra Filosofale. _Questo_ è il motivo per cui noi indaghiamo su chiunque ne cerchi una.»

«Io… io non ne avevo idea… non volevo… non…»

Il ragazzo iniziò a piangere. _Cosa stava per fare?_ Si sentiva male, gli veniva da vomitare, gli sembrava quasi che se la sua stessa anima stesse andando in frantumi…

Alphonse provò a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, per consolarlo, poi sussultò: «Selim! La tua ombra!»

Il ragazzo guardò il terreno. La sua ombra si era animata di nuovo, ingrandendosi a vista d’occhio.

«C-che succede? Non ha mai fatto così!»

Ed, al bando di ogni etichetta, si alzò i piedi sul divano: «Ci sta attaccando!»

Selim scosse la testa, terrorizzato: «No! Non sono io! Si sta muovendo da sola! Si sta di nuovo muovendo da sola!»

«Pride, lo so che sei tu! Giochiamo a carte scoperte, _homunculus!_ »

Il ragazzo, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, ripeté atono: «Homunculus…»

Alphonse tirò un pugno al fratello, sbattendolo a terra: «CHE COSA HAI FATTO?»

Ma tutte le urla e le voci divennero un sottofondo nella mente di Selim. Ricordi sopiti e sepolti nel profondo della sua coscienza sembrarono tornare alla luce, confusi.

_Lui…_ _un lui che non era lui … un altro lui… bambino… ma che in realtà era una copertura… sotto gli occhi di tutti… una copertura perfetta… per un essere oscuro… fatto di ombra… di mille occhi e di mille mani… e di mille vite rinchiuse in una piccola Pietra rosso sangue… che faceva impazzire la gente… che la uccideva… che tradiva uomini e homunculus… che si divertiva nel farlo… tutto in nome di un Padre… che lo aveva creato… non fatto nascere, creato… nell’orgoglio… e che per orgoglio era stato ucciso da uno dei Sacrifici a cui aveva dato a lungo la caccia… l’Alchimista d’Acciaio… non l’armatura con l’anima, l’altro… che lo aveva sconfitto… e lo aveva fatto rinascere di nuovo… senza Padre, senza odio, senza orgoglio… solo…_

Selim prese un profondo respiro, come se fosse stato a lungo sott’acqua. Ora ricordava. Ricordava chi era stato. Cosa aveva fatto. E cosa stava accadendo.

« _Nosce_ _te ipsum…_ »

Ecco cosa aveva fatto il Professore per tutti quei mesi. Lo aveva preparato per quel momento. Il momento di accettare la sua parte oscura. La sua ombra. Di accettare Pride.

E tutt’un tratto tutto gli fu chiaro.

«Edward, Pride è nella mia ombra! Ce l’ha con te!»

L’uomo lo guardò sorpreso: «Cosa?»

«Capisco che per te è difficile da accettare, ma Pride è solo la mia ombra, adesso! E come un’ombra ripete i movimenti, solo che non sono i miei movimenti, sono quelli che ha fatto sedici anni fa! Ora che ti ho visto e ti ha riconosciuto, sta ripetendo i gesti dell’ultimo vostro combattimento!»

« _Che?_ »

Selim sospirò: «Combatti con lui un’ultima volta, Alchimista d’Acciaio. Lascia che la tua ombra combatta un’ultima volta con Pride. Non ha la forza di attaccarti davvero, e nemmeno io. Io non sono Pride. Io sono Selim Bradley, la persona nata dall’homunculus che un tempo era Pride. Ma non sono lui, è lui ad essere una piccola parte di me. Ora l’ho capito, ora conosco me stesso, le cose belle e le cose brutte, come mi avevi detto tu, Al… scusi, professore!»

Alphonse sorrise: «Ti ricordi di me, ora?»

Il ragazzo annuì: «L’armatura con l’anima. Era quello il problema di cui mi aveva parlato.»

Edward saltò giù dal divano e si scrocchiò il collo: «Non ho capito tutto, ma basta che ripeta quel combattimento, vero? E va bene, avevo proprio voglia di fare un po’ di movimento per digerire il pranzo.»

Selim guardò allibito per un po’ il combattimento all’aria di Edward Elric. In teoria era tutto stampato nella sua mente, ma vederlo era ben diverso dal ricordarlo.

_Movimento? Quello per lui era fare movimento? E pensare che non aveva più sedici anni…_

Alphonse guardò anche lui con curiosità. Dopotutto quella scena se l’era persa, all’epoca. E quando la mano di Ed si mosse verso la sua fronte, nel ripetere il gesto che aveva ucciso Pride e creato Selim…

L’ombra tremò, più e più volte, si contorse, si ridusse e ritornò ad assumere la forma di Selim, così com’era. Era finita.

Il ragazzo si sedette sulla poltrona, spossato quasi come se l’avesse fatto lui quel combattimento: «E così tutta la mia vita è una menzogna, dopotutto… mio padre non è un eroe, non è morto per difendere me e la mamma… un buon contrappasso, visto che come Pride ho imbrogliato mia madre per anni… così come papà…»

Alphonse si sedette vicino a lui: «Tua madre ti ha mentito per troppo amore. Un amore così grande da convincere tutti, esercito compreso, a reggerle il gioco per permetterti una vita normale.»

Selim fece un mezzo sorriso: «Non sono arrabbiato, infatti… anzi le sono grato! E sono grato anche a te, Ed, per avermi permesso di vivere sedici anni fa… in un certo senso, forse sei tu il mio vero padre!»

Edward fece una smorfia: «Guarda, senza offesa, ma sono già papà…»

Il ragazzo rise: «Non chiedetemi perché, ma sono sicuro che ora che ho ricordato la vita di Pride, riuscirò a controllare la mia ombra…»

A dimostrazione, la sua ombra si animò leggermente, salutando con la mano, ma restando sempre a due dimensioni.

«Non ci sarei mai riuscito senza di lei, professore.»

«Ora puoi anche chiamarmi Al.»

«Non so cosa sarebbe successo se avessi iniziato a ricordare prima d’incontrarti… o di ritrovarti… cavoli, con questa storia inizio ad avere un po’ di confusione!»

I fratelli Elric risero e Selim arrossì: «Non so con che faccia mi ripresenterò davanti al signor Roy… come Pride l’ho persino accecato…»

Edward gli tirò una pacca sulla spalla: «Ti ha perdonato da un pezzo. Se non fosse così non avrebbe giocato con te per tutti questi anni, no?»

Alphonse annuì: «Potevi scegliere se essere Pride o Selim… e tu hai scelto di essere un semplice ragazzo con un sogno. Farai ancora il soldato?»

«Con ancora più convinzione di prima. Ora so perché devo proteggere questo popolo: per impedire a chiunque autoproclamatosi “Padre” o con qualunque altro nome di usare le persone per i propri scopi.»

Edward aprì la porta: «E allora vai, Selim. Nessuno ti fermerà più.»

Il ragazzo salutò e si allontanò verso casa. I due fratelli si guardarono.

«Cosa ne pensi?»

«Orgoglioso era e orgoglioso è rimasto. Ma è un orgoglio sano, ora. E, soprattutto, questa storia, oltre ad aver calmato Pride, ha fatto crescere Selim. Non è più il ragazzino timido che ha bussato alla mia porta qualche mese fa. Oggi è diventato un uomo. Adesso sì, sono convinto sarà un ottimo militare.»

Edward tirò una gomitata al fratello: «Tu però me l’hai combinata grossa nascondendomi questa storia, sai?»

Alphonse gli restituì la gomitata, con sguardo complice: «Hai ancora la forza di risolvere la questione, fratellone?»

«Stai scherzando, vero? Quello non era un combattimento, era solo un gioco di ombre cinesi!»

E richiusero la porta, per un attimo di nuovo ragazzini, a finire di _discutere pacificamente_ su tutta quella storia.


End file.
